falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twentyfists
*See User talk:Twentyfists/archive1 for my old talk page. we ever gonna finish the pitt? --Brengarrett 23:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Not today. I'm too sick to RP. Possibly tomorrow or this weekend. --Twentyfists 23:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Well this Week end I will be busy most likly, I got Prom, and on Sunday i will be sore from the dancing (trust me I can dance) and saturday is prep work. But it's cool, peace out --Brengarrett 23:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Question :In my single greatest moment of Internet Incompetence I have failed to realize that the AWA appears directly on your user page. I deleted my former comments from the talk page and have copied my question here. (My question is if I can create a character who's affiliated with the AWA? I feel like I need someone a little more bad-assed than Raymond before I join an RP.) I'm still learning, as this is my first wiki ever. Please message me on my talk page. WastelandChipmunk 03:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) P.S My messages are still in the history if you're interested, though they are pointless now. Well I may not be 20, but knowning his group, I could see that character feeling the need to let out, but of course thanks to the Tenets he would be at a problem. Most Likly in the end he wouldl eave for a group where his need for fighting and basic badass-ery would be most welcome, of ccourse thats just me --Brengarrett 14:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info. All of it is good to hear except about Liberty Prime. :( Rasengod 21:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Since Bren is at the base, I was thinking he teach some of the people there how to make Smoke Grenades and Flash Mines to help them out a bit. Just thought I throw it out there since Bren is trying to be a nice guy and show he is a good person to these people --Brengarrett 14:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :How does Bren make Flash grenades and smoke grenades by the way? --Cerebral plague 18:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::I might be going out on a limb in saying this, but would the AWA listen to him? //--Run4urLife! 21:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::To humor him at first I assume. --Cerebral plague 21:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Last time someone did that, this happened! //--Run4urLife! 21:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, but the Claws don't got the entire wasteland backing them up after the whole "Half the fucking place is dead" phenomenon. --Cerebral plague 21:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Running away in the middle of the war didn't help either. The Claws shouldn't expect a warm welcome back to DC. //--Run4urLife! 21:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) The Claws and DC ok everyone hates me, maybe Bren should Join the AWA, and like 5 years later returns to the DC area and retakes the Postion as the LEader of the Claws....look you seem like the only other person other then Fniff who works with me --Brengarrett 23:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :No, the Wastelanders hate Bren Tenkage. It's not a case of us hating you. And we're not "working with you" because you're assuming that people will forgive someone who, in their eyes, is a warmonger and a coward who fled a war he began after things got too hot for him to handle. //--Run4urLife! 23:07, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ...your right....your right. I guess I wil ldo what he woudl do, go home, let them hate him, and he remakes the Claws, at least have Megaton be somewhat Nuetral --Brengarrett 23:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Megaton would hate you most, due to them being hit hardest due to dedication to you. --Cerebral plague 23:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You think vlad would be willing to be, well buddy buddy with Bren when he finds out what he did (in the Rps?) I mean if I were Vlad, I be thinking of ways to kill Bren and hide the body. To be Honest I'm on edge. Also I was thinking of a AWA solider to follow the Claws and basically act as Emmisary for the AWA, so if the Claws go against the AWA beliefs, well now they can find out ,see makes sense, so it wouldn't be requiting an AWA member to the Claws --Brengarrett 03:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :That works dandy. Vlad believes Bren is a good guy, and the AWA is too large for any members to have heard any history. They know about the D.C. war, but they don't know who started it. If Vladimir knew, no, he probably wouldn't be so chummy with Bren. But he doesn't know. Also, I'm adding the AWA emissary now. --Twentyfists 03:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Of course he will be pissed to find out the Truth, most likly from Jack after they leave, and so Bren will have t oconvince him that he has changed for the better Back to Roleplayign I guess--Brengarrett 04:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Cant tell u ^ //--TehK 17:51, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ... omg I didn't want anybody else to have it cause people keep stealing it from me. //--TehK 18:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) looks like you been busy today, I'm impressed --Brengarrett 18:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) How did you know he stole it from you he could have taken it from Eagle or meVegas adict 18:37, 9 May 2009 (UTC) More importantly, who cares, the code is not property of anyone, if someone asks you how to do something, don't consider it a theft since it's not yours. Composite 4 18:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Finaly someone who can hammer that point into TehK hes allready had a go at me for using his codeVegas adict 18:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Stfu Vegas, you stole it from me. And Twentyfists can use it since he's on my friends list, and so can Eagle. The reason I don't want you idiots using my code is cause now EVERYBODY is going to use it. //--TehK 19:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Rp so want to continue Rping? --Brengarrett 18:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I need to get ready to go to my play performance. It's the last one. I'd say we're almost done with the Pitt, and I don't think I'm going to RP after that until I make Baltimore Mk. II, unless I jump in on Purity's Bane with Grant. --Twentyfists 18:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) want to just skip it, and Say Bren got some power armor (light kind) got the new rifle with the Claws Logo on the Butt, with the Sniper Scope on it, and we head to the DC wasteland? --Brengarrett 18:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :If you want to give Bren Metal Power Armor, that works. Remember, though, he only has it because the AWA is humoring him. He'd be returning with Sentinel Borris Akerson, who wears the same kind of armor. Also, the rifle I was going to give Bren is a .32 pump-action rifle. Clip size around 10, I'd say, with damage higher than Deathclaw Bane and lower than Lincoln's Repeater. --Twentyfists 18:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Or Bren got some combat armor, a scavenged rifle with no attachments, btw, it's just called a "scope", not a "sniper scope". Composite 4 18:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :The above is about the extent of what he's getting. Don't think the AWA is getting soft. --Twentyfists 18:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) know what I' msticking with my recon armor, ok no Scope, and we have the Pump Action rifle Brengarrett 18:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Nowhere Man Heroes Webisodes.. If your not in the US you can't watch them.. unless you can stand french subtitles.. http://www.heroes-france.com/forum/sujet_6779.htm //--TehK 02:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) RP You could do both characters if you can handle it. It would be interesting to have representatives of each army. Rasengod 01:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Rapture Company Your up and coming ghoul can be the one that suggested to kill instead of hunt. Also, what would his nationality be? --Cerebral plague 18:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Claws Exile I was using longer postz! How dar u! //--TehK 19:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) WOW. Bort and Ausir have agreed to give this wiki to other people. Aka, the UESP guys. Which means everybody has to JOIN A WHOLE NEW FUCKING WIKI. And, they delete what they don't like there. //--TehK 00:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Alien Rifle http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Alien_Rifle#Submissions go like, submit for Silas to have one! //--TehK 20:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 2 things that you could help me with (please might I add) how do I add pics to a page, and how do I get the cool little name in the upper right hand corner of my user page? --Brengarrett 01:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Raider Clans Can I use the layout of your Steelhound Clan for the basis of my articles for my Polis Raider clans? -- Fireman0504 AWA vs. Rebels I was reading your AWA article, which i thought was good, and then i read over the Critsum section. It said that SOME people did'nt like the AWA. Now, lets say that some of those people lauch a restiance agaisnt AWA control. And i make that group. Would you be ok with that? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, i'll get right on it. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 15:15, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I'm done! Ok, look over it, and tell me what you think. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC)